Desiree: The Siren's Song Continues On
by DJ Dubois
Summary: Lex tries to deal with what Desiree did to him. (some Chlex--Please r & r)


Desiree: The Siren's Song Continues On  
David J. Duncan  
October 2002  


Note: The characters from Smallville belong to the WB and DC Comics. The song "Desiree" is by Neil Diamond and was released on the Columbia Music Label (1981). Thanks to Peggy for giving the idea for this piece. Thanks also to Deb who helped me fix a minor point in this piece. This is the first time I tried to write a song fic so be gentle with the feedback.  
  
Characters/Pairings: Chloe/Lex, Desiree, Clark, Martha, and Lana  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Spoilers: This is post-episode for "Heat". Watch it before you read this. You've been advised.  
  
Summary: Lex broods over how Desiree took advantage of him.  
  
  
Lex sat in his study, trying to work on the market reports for LuthorCorp. Ever since his father went blind in the twister three months earlier, he had been under a tremendous strain. Maybe that's what made him so vulnerable to the Siren's song.   
  
_ I still can't believe she made me do all of that stuff. Well, Dad, you're right about one thing, you can only deal with your problems by confronting them._  
  
Still, she did remind him of a woman from a song he had heard as a boy....  
  
It was the third of June  
On that younger day  
Well I became a man  
At the hands of a girl almost twice my age  
And she came to me   
Just like a morning sun  
And it wasn't so much   
Her words as such  
As the way they were sung  
It was the way they were sung.  
  
  
_ Okay, she wasn't twice my age, but I acted as if she was. She came out of nowhere and blew me so far off my feet, I couldn't see which way was up. That power she has is something else. She could talk any man out of anything just as the sirens drew men to their deaths. I owe Clark and Mrs. Kent so much for standing by me. I owe Lana for her understanding about the Talon and for letting me rework our relationship as well as for standing by Clark. I'm glad that Desiree's gone._  
  
  
(1st and 2nd chorus are identical-see below)  
  
Then came the fourth of June  
On that sleepless night  
Well I tossed and I turned  
While the thought of her burned   
Up and down my mind  
For she was there and gone  
Without one regret  
But she continues on  
Like the words of a song   
I could not forget.  
I could not forget.  
Desiree  
  
_ Maybe, I'm over her, but why does she continue to haunt my dreams? Why do I still hear her words? Her song? Why do I still smell that intoxicating perfume of hers that would make me betray my soul if she asked me to? I'm stronger than this. At least, I thought I was._  
  
  
Oh, Desiree  
There I was found  
By the sweet passion sound  
Of your loving song  
Time was right, the night was long  
Remember, Desiree  
Oh, Desiree  
Somehow I knew  
I could only have you  
'Til the morning light.  
If only for that single night.  
Sweet Desiree, you made it right.  
  
_ It was short and brief, but it hurt so much. Why does every woman I care about walk into my life, hook me into caring, wreck everything, and then, leave me shaking and vulnerable in the middle of the wreckage?_  
  
_ Pamela, why did you listen to my father and take off, leaving me alone?  
  
Mother, why did you leave me alone?  
  
I should never care again for a woman. It makes you weak._  
  
At that moment, the butler rushed in frantically. "Forgive me, Mr. Luthor. There's a young lady here to see you. She's very insistent."  
  
"Who is it, George?"  
  
"You know who I am. We had an appointment, Mr. Luthor!" Chloe fumed, storming into the room.  
  
Lex looked at the woman in front of him. _ What is going on?   
_   
"Are you okay?" she asked, recalling the mess with Desiree some weeks earlier. "We need to talk."  
  
"I can't interview today. Can we reschedule?"  
  
"Sure," she agreed. "Meantime, it's going to be okay. Your friends are here. I'm here. You want to talk?"  
  
And she came to me   
Just like a morning sun  
And it wasn't so much   
Her words as such  
As the way they were sung  
It was the way they were sung.  
  
He looked at the reporter through new eyes for some reason. She was like his champion...a guardian of sorts in his echoing darkness. Her words were soft and gentle yet it was the way she cared that moved him to trust her now.  
  
"Thank you," he told her.   
  
"Don't worry about it," she replied reassuringly. "We're all here for you. I'm here. We'll move on together." _ Wait a minute. Did I really say that? This is Lex Luthor, Mr. Suspicious of Smallville and you're comforting him. Worry about that later, Chloe. Right now, he needs a friend._ "C'mon, Clark and Lana are at the Talon. Let's go meet them for a coffee, okay?"  
  
"Sounds great," he accepted, grabbing her coat and following her out the door.  
  
Through his friends, he would forget the Siren. Well, that was too strong, but at least, he could drown out her song with the laughter and warmth of those he was coming to care about around him. Looking into Chloe's eyes, he smiled and rediscovered the trust that he dropped in his despair.   
  
_ Bye, Desiree. You were bad for me. And I'm glad you're gone. Now, I'm going to enjoy my friends' song and what a sweet one it will be._  
  
"Hey, Lex. Are you coming or what?"  
  
"Hold on," he replied, already feeling a bit more secure. Granted, it would be a while before the old Lex swagger was back, but he was on the way there.  
  
And that's all that mattered.  
  
  
  
  



End file.
